Entre frères
by les sama
Summary: Niisan...je crois que je suis malade...Laisse moi verifier quelques choses sur toi...


Auteur de la fic : Les Sama

Genre : Yaoi/Lemon

Rating : M

Disclaimer : les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa (pourtant on a bien tenté de négocier Neko et moi…Mais même en rassemblant nos économies… lol /**soupirrrrr/**… dommage)

Note des autrices :

**Sushi-sama :** Voici un délire RPG Yaoi entre Edward et Alphonse, ce n'est donc pas vraiment une fanfic mais plus un RPG, mais on a tellement aimé faire cet échange en tentant de rester très réalistes dans le caractère des persos que…voilà l'idée de mettre cela comme une Fanfic rpg sur notre compte en commun nous à sembler être une bonne idée. J'espère que ce dialogue et échange vous plaira, attention je rappelle que c'est un rating M (yaoi/Lemon) donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles détaillées et d'autant plus que c'est deux frères, donc relation incestueuse, vaut mieux ne pas lire ce texte. Voilà pour le petit avertissement, bonne lecture.

**Neko-Sama **/regarde le texte si dessus/ -.- Haaan, c'est sérieux cette fois… Bon bah… Le sérieux , c'est pas pour moi laissons tomber ! nn Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter à ce qu'à dit Sushi… /fait la moue/ Quoi que… Au début, cette fic est un délire total, donc faites attention ! XDD Mais peu à peu, elle se fait sérieuse et assez… Hum… Hot, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… OO (Et si vous le voyez pas, en lisant vous le verrez quand même ! lol XDD) Donc, évitez de continuer si vous n'êtes pas un minimum décidé à perdre votre 'innocence'… Amusez vous bien à lire ce texte, même si il est disposé d'une façon peu conventionnelle ! nn

N.B. de Neko : J'arrive pas à faire prononcer à Al un 'Grand frère' bien français… Aussi, vous risquez bien de tomber sur quelques mots en japonais, et je m'en excuse d'avance pour ceux que ça ennuierai…

Nii-San : Grand frère ; Baka : Crétin, idiot

**Entre frères**

(partie 1)

Edward:

/Arrive dans la chambre et voit Al assis au pied de son lit/ "Salut frangin." / Le trouve bizarrement silencieux "...hm...Al? Ca va pas?"

Alphonse:

/relève la tête vers son frère, sortant de ses pensées/ "Oh... Nii-San..." /regarde étrangement Ed, sans un mot de plus/

Edward:

/Hausse un sourcil et franchit le seuil pour se planter devant son petit frère/ " C'est quoi ce Ho...Nii-san...?..." / Sonde le visage de son frère/ " T'en fais une tête ce matin...Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Alphonse:

/reste silencieux un instant encore/ "... Nii-San , tu as déjà été amoureux?"

Edward:

/Ecarquille les yeux et demeure un moment stupéfait par la question/ "... Si j'ai été amoureux?...Pourquoi tu me poses ce genre de question?"

Alphonse:

/rougit violemment/ "... Euh , pour rien!..."

Edward:

/Fait une petite moue, puis soupire et s'assoie sur le rebord du lit/

Alphonse:

".. Nii-San... Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre... hier soir?..." /tourne son regard interrogateur vers son frère/

Edward:

/détourne le regard un peu plus gêné/ "...J'vois pas pourquoi cela t'intéresse brusquement?... C'est sans importance!"

Alphonse:

/sourit doucement/ "Ca doit en avoir puisque tu rougis..." /laisse s'échapper un petit rire nerveux/

Edward:

"AL! On S'EN FOUT! ...Puis...J'ai la dalle/ change de sujet/ "Ouais faut que je bouffe un truc avant de m'évanouir j'ai trop les crocsssss!"

Alphonse:

/petit air déçu/ " Nii-San , tu devrais m'en parler, j'ai besoin de ton expérience pour pouvoir me rassurer..." /air légèrement suppliant/ "S'il te plait... Nii-San..."

Edward:

"Mais qu'est ce qui te prends tout d'un coup?...T'es malade où quoi?" / moitié embrassé par la situation et un peu irrité /

Alphonse:

/rougit un peu et regarde ses mains, se les tordant nerveusement/ "Hum... C'est que... Je..." /rougit violement/

Edward:

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?..." Sonde le visage rougissant de son frère d'un air perplexe/ " C'est quoi ton problème?"

Alphonse:

/tourne à présent le dos à son frère, l'air clairement embarrassé/ "... Je... Je... Est-ce que..."

Edward:

"BON ACCOUCHE PUTAIN! QU'EST CE QUI TE PREOCCUPE?"

Alphonse:

/fait un bond sur le côté au cri de son frère/ "Désolé, Nii-Saaaan!" /s'enfuit en courant/

Edward:

/ demeure comme un rond de flan la bouche ouverte face à la réaction de son petit frère/ "...Bordel...j'hallucine...! Qu'est ce qui lui prend?" / se reprend/ "ALLLLL? "

Edward:

"BHA DIS MOI AU MOINS POURQUOI T'ES DESOLE MERDE!" / cours à la suite de son frérot pestant sur le fait qu'il préférait pour le moment bouffer un truc que courir après son petit frère/

Alphonse:

"Rien! Je... Je vais faire le repas!" /est maintenant face à une cuisinière, vêtu un tablier vert pastel et une louche en main face à sa marmite de ragoût, aussi rouge qu'un homard bouilli/

Edward:

/Freine sec manquant de peu de se casser la gueule et fixe son frère avec des yeux ronds/ "...Je..." fronce les sourcils " Putain tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu m'as fait là? Tu te tires limite en t'excusant après m'avoir posé des questions sur...Sur ... enfin..." / ne finis pas sa phrase/ " Enfin bref... J'pige pas là! ET CE TABLIER TE VA PAS C'EST RIDICULE!"

Alphonse:

/regarde le tablier, et marmonne/ "... C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé... -- " /se redresse et hausse la voix/ "Et...et puis, ce que je voulais dire... ça... ça n'est pas important!" /touille son ragoût, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe/

Edward:

/Demeure encore consterné et de nouveau se fâche/ " CA A PAS L'AIR! QU'EST CE QUI TE CHIFFONNE BON SANG! EN PLUS...JE TE SIGNALES QUE TU AS OUBLIE D'ALLUMER LE FEU SOUS TA MARMITE!"

Alphonse:

/de nouveau, sent la goutte sur sa tempe grossir et n'essaye plus de faire semblant d'être absorbé par la cuisine. Reste dos à Ed, ne montrant pas l'expression de son visage/ "Nii-San..." /fait, la voix sérieuse et teinté d'une certaine tristesse./

Edward:

/se calme un peu/ " Ouais?"

Edward:

/"Qu'est ce qui y a Al?"

Alphonse:

/reste dos à Ed et frémit légèrement, puis aussi brusquement que soudainement, se tourne vers son frère les yeux mouillés et l'air désespéré/ "Niiiiii-San, je crois que je suis malade!"

Edward:

/Écarquille les yeux de stupeur/ "Hein? Malade?" /se ressaisit et avec un air soucieux pose sa main sur son front pour vérifier la température de celui-ci/ " Pourquoi? Tu as mal quelque part?" / s'enquit-il en évaluant la chaleur de son front/

Alphonse:

/soupire légèrement, les yeux toujours aussi mouillés/ "Nii-San , je n'ai pas de fièvre... C'est juste que... Hier soir..." /frémit/ "... Il y avait cette chose blanche... Je n'ai pas compris ce qui ce passait..." /sans que l'on eut pu voir le moindre de ses mouvements, est maintenant accroupi dans un coin de la pièce, son visage rouge dans ses bras et sa poitrine contre ses genoux/

Edward:

/Hausse un sourcil enlevant sa main de son front/ "Une chose blanche?..."

Edward:

/ puis s'accroupit devant son petit frère/ "...Al?" plus doucement car un peu inquiet/

Alphonse:

/laisse s'échapper un gémissement étouffé d'entre ses bras, ne relevant pas la tête alors que son frère s'approche de lui/

Edward:

"Al?..." / très doucement tout en posant sa main sur son épaule/ "Tu peux me le dire tu sais..."

Edward:

"Qu'est ce qui te bouleverse autant?"

Alphonse:

/toujours le visage enfouit dans les bras, quelque peu calmé par la présence de son frère/ "... Je... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... C'est la première fois que..." /rougit violement mais relève la tête, fixant son frère de ses yeux décidés/ "Nii-San... Il y a une chose que tu peux faire... S'il te plait..."

Edward:

/ un peu surpris/ "...Dis toujours Al!"

Alphonse:

/toujours aussi rouge se redresse quelque peu, se rapprochant de son frère avec détermination/ "Je... Laisse-moi voir s'il se passe la même chose avec toi! S'il te plait, Nii-San!"

Edward:

/Encore plus surpris et comprenant que dalle à ce qu'il veut dire par là/ "Voir quoi?"

Edward:

/Secoue la tête de dépit/ " Sérieux Al je pige que dalle à ce que tu veux... va falloir m'expliquer plus clairement ... car je suis largué!"

Alphonse:

"Je vais te montrer, Nii-San! Il faut que je sache!" /pousse Ed sur le derrière et commence à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de ce dernier, fébrile. Est assis sur les jambes de son frère, son regard déterminé posé sur l'entrejambe de son frère/

Edward:

/Écarquille vivement les yeux/ " AL? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire là?" /Tente de repousser son petit frère/ "Laisse ma ceinture tranquille et ce qui y'a en dessous également!" /Fronce les sourcils et rougit brutalement/

Alphonse:

/garde son regard baissé vers une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Ed/ "Non! Je DOIS voir, je suis ton frère et tu dois me rassurer!" /serre ses cuisses autour des jambes de l'aîné et baisse le pantalon avant de s'attaquer au sous-vêtement laissant la peau à nue./

Edward:

/ rougit vivement et tente de s'extraire/ " ...Putain Al...Qu'est ce que tu fous?..."

Alphonse:

/resserre sa prise et rapproche sa main du bas-ventre de son frère/ "Nii-San , laisse-toi faire! Tu m'avais dit oui!" /cette fois-ci, un peu hésitant, pose sa main sur la peau sensible et prend le membre dans sa paume/

Edward:

/Devient rouge tomate et frémit sous la main qui touche son membre/ " Al! On Ne peut pas faire ça voyons...pas...pas entre frère... ça se fait pas...T'es..." Bredouille sous le contact/ "Mon...petit...frère...je..." Pose ses mains gantées sur les épaules d'Al et essaye de le repousser d'un geste aussi hésitant que sa voix/

Alphonse:

/relève son regard étonné teinté d'une innocence malvenue dans une telle situation/ "Mais... Nii-San... Ca n'est pas mal, non?... On est frères, justement... Ca ne devrait pas t'embêter autant que je regarde..." /inconsciemment presse entre ses doigts le membre dans sa main/

Edward:

/étouffe un gémissement les joues brûlantes, toujours aussi écarlate sous la sensation/ "...Al...Je...Il...Non...Putain..." /Pince les lèvres de dépit en sentant déjà son membre se durcir sous le contact et baisse légèrement la tête ses mèches blondes masquant un peu le trouble que provoque la situation chez lui/

Alphonse:

/se penche un peu plus vers son frère en le voyant devenir plus rouge encore et tenter de se cacher derrière ses cheveux/ "Nii-San?" /sent la virilité de son frère durcir entre ses doigts et baisse le regard, de nouveau, vers l'entrejambe de son frère, yeux écarquillés. Doucement, quelque peu impressionné mais curieux, fait glisser ses doigts sur la chair rougie/

Edward:

/crispe ses mains sur les épaules de son frère ne répond pas, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant tandis que sa respiration s'accélère tout en gardant le visage baissé caché par ses cheveux/

Alphonse:

/sent ses joues rougir de nouveau alors que son frère prononce son nom, mais ne cesse les mouvements de sa main sur le membre de son frère/ "Nii-San... Est-ce que tu veux que je continue?..." /se penche un peu plus cherchant le regard de son ainé/

Edward:

/frémit, se mord la lèvre sous la vague de plaisir que la main d'Al fait monter en lui. est partagé à ce moment entre deux sentiments contradictoires que provoquent sa question, repousser son frère car...c'est mal de faire ça... et...Frémit de nouveau...Continuer car bordel...Il sait y faire inconsciemment et réveille en lui un appétit sexuel/

Edward:

"...Je...Je..." /Mord de nouveau sa lèvre et ne peut que serrer plus fort les épaules de son frère trop submergé par le plaisir que suscitent les mouvements de va et vient/

Alphonse:

/ne se rend compte en rien du trouble de son frère, et resserre instinctivement ses genoux autour des cuisses de Ed sous la pression sur ses épaules. Finalement, se relâche un peu et garde son regard plein de curiosité posé sur le membre tendu de son frère , le pressant légèrement dans la paume de sa main avant de s'attarder sur la base/

Edward:

/Laisse fuser des gémissements plus présents, tremblant de tout son être, son regard se troublant de plaisir et la chaleur envahissant son bas ventre et remontant petit à petit dans tout son corps/

Alphonse:

/les joues rouges sous les gémissements de son frère qu'il ne sait comment interpréter, continue ses caresses du bout des doigts, remontant jusqu'à l'extrémité avant de reprendre en entier le membre contre la paume de sa main, avec un peu plus de détermination, persuadé de trouver les réponses à ses questions/

Edward:

"...Alllll...Nonnnn...Faiiiis...Passs...caaaa..." /Soupire faiblement parmis ses gémissements, la chaleur en lui devenant si forte, ses joues si brûlante et la sueur perlant sur son front/

Alphonse:

/hésite un peu mais presse avec plus d'intensité la virilité de son frère/ "N... Non... Je... J'ai le droit de savoir..."

Edward:

/Cette fois l'impulsion l'emporte sur la raison, étouffe un puissant gémissement puis relève doucement son visage, ses prunelles dorées voilés de plaisir se posant sur le visage de son petit frère légèrement d'une main gantée effleure du bout des doigts la naissance de son cou, le regard perdu dans les prunelles d'Al/

Alphonse:

/frissonne au contact de la main de son frère sur sa peau, et relève légèrement la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux, voilés, de son aîné. Ne cesse de caresser délicatement de ses doigts la chair rougie, malgré sa curiosité qui grandit petit à petit/

Edward:

/Malgré lui avance son visage lentement sans quitter des yeux ceux de son frère, se rapprochant de plus en plus, puis effleure de ses lèvres celle de son frère, fermant à moitié les yeux sous ce contact subtil/

Alphonse:

/alors que son frère frôle ses lèvres des siennes, ne réagit pas, sous le choc, et rougit un peu plus. Malgré lui ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier ce si léger baiser, et garde ses yeux à peine entrouverts, sa main se resserrant de nouveau sur le membre de Ed/

Edward:

/Ne contrôle plus ces sentiments que réveille son petit frère, glisse doucement sa langue dans la bouche d'Al et approfondit en douceur le baiser, glissant sa main gantée derrière la nuque de celui-ci/

Alphonse:

/laisse son frère approfondir le baiser, peu sûr de lui, et timidement, effleure de sa langue celle de son aîné, se rapprochant légèrement/

Edward:

/laisse Al doucement s'approcher de lui, ferme les yeux, sentant la chaleur s'intensifier en lui, laisse fuser un léger gémissement, grisé par les mouvements sur son bas-ventre/

Alphonse:

/frissonne, perturbé par les sensations nouvelles qui commencent à traverser son corps, et sent ses joues se réchauffer sous le nouveau gémissement d'Ed. Continue, d'une main un peu moins hésitante qu'au départ, ses caresses sur l'entrejambe de son frère/

Edward:

/Soupire une nouvelle fois, la vague de la culpabilité remontrant son bout de son nez et le faisant légèrement froncé les sourcils/ "...Pourquoi?..." /Murmure entre les lèvres de son frère, ne peut cependant pas quitter cette bouche ni décoller sa main de sa nuque étroite/ "...Pourquoi Al?..." / frissonne, son envie devenant de plus en plus forte/

Alphonse:

/plus proche de Ed que jamais, ne peut qu'entendre cette question qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix. Frémit de nouveau, ses yeux à demi-clos posés sur son frère/ "... Nii-San... Je..." /ne peut continuer sa phrase, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, et, en guise de réponse, pose ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné/

Edward:

/cette question lui semble finalement sans importance sous la douceur des lèvres d'Al, toute sa raison s'effondre, plus rien ne compte, ni la moral, ni que ce qu'ils font est de l'inceste...La douceur se change en passion, sa main gantée serrant étroitement cette nuque fraternel pour ne plus voir ses lèvres s'écarter ne serait-ce d'un millimètre de lui/

Alphonse:

/sent son frère répondre au baiser, ne semblant plus attendre une réponse de sa part, pour son plus grand soulagement. De nouveau, une chaleur pressante refait apparition au creux de ses reins, étrangère et pourtant, loin d'être désagréable. Tremblant quelque peu sous cette découverte de l'inconnu, n'ose prendre d'autre initiative, laissant son frère lui montrer le chemin/

Edward:

/Doucement détache sa main de la nuque d'Al et la descend lentement pour la poser sur le torse de son frère encore couverte de sa chemise, continue à l'abaisser rencontrant la ceinture et y accroche ses doigts pour doucement la défaire/

Alphonse:

/ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension, devant les gestes de son frère, troublé, mais n'intervient pas, se contentant de continuer ses caresses sur le membre d'Ed, frissonnant/

Edward:

/Défait lentement la ceinture et la fait glissé hors des attaches pour la laisser choir au sol, décolle sa bouche reprenant son souffle, sondant d'un regard troublé le visage de son frère et de cette même main défait maintenant les boutons du pantalon/

Alphonse:

/les yeux à peine entrouverts, perdu dans ses propres sensations, sent les lèvres de son aîné se détacher des siennes et en ressent une légère sensation de déception, malgré son souffle précipité. Cesse quelques secondes ses caresses, sa main pressant la virilité de son frère./

Edward:

/Hésite un instant baissant les yeux vers cette ouverture maintenant découvrant le sous vêtement, finalement retire son gant blanc, la main un peu tremblante. fronce les sourcils face à ces tremblements... Il fallait le reconnaître sa plus grande crainte était de toucher ainsi son petit frère...sa famille, son unique et précieuse famille pour qui il avait voulu sacrifier jusqu'à sa propre vie pour lui rendre son corps... et là...Il s'apprêtait à le toucher ainsi? Comme ça?...Il abaissa la tête, courbant la nuque./ "...Je...Je...Peux pas...Non...Pas comme ça..." /Souffla-t-il d'une voix faible et désespérée/

Alphonse:

/devant cette hésitation de la part de son frère, suivie par ces paroles pleines de désespoir, ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus et il redressa la tête, lançant un regard voilé à son aîné si troublé. Doucement, malgré lui, il se pencha vers son aîné, et se logea contre lui, son visage à présent si près de celui d'Ed./ "Nii-San..." /semble presser son frère de continuer, de part ses yeux mi-clos/

Edward:

/Relève lentement la tête, frémit quand il sent le corps d'Al se presser contre lui et son souffle caressant son visage, se perd dans ses prunelles dans lesquelles il peut lire si facilement l'envie qu'il continue. Hésite encore un moment puis finalement étreint son frère et reprend sa bouche, l'embrassant sans retenue/

Alphonse:

/alors que son aîné reprend ses lèvres pour un baiser, ne peut s'empêcher de se presser un peu plus contre ce dernier, cherchant son contact plus que jamais. Sent la chaleur de ce corps si près du sien, de ces lèvres contre les siennes, et laisse s'échapper un léger soupir contre celles-ci, submergé par un désir jusqu'alors inconnu. Doucement, reprend ses caresses du bout des doigts/

Edward:

/Glisse ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de son frère et les loge ensuite dans son cou, quand Al effleure des ses doigts sa virilité, se sent pris d'un violent désir et pousse doucement son frère en arrière, l'obligeant à s'assoire, et doucement, suçant la peau de son cou, se penche et s'avance se retrouvant à quatre pattes sur les jambes de ce dernier/

Alphonse:

/laisse son frère le pousser en arrière, et ne peut s'empêcher de gémir sous le plaisir lui fait ressentir son frère, de sa bouche sur son cou. Enroule un de ses bras autour des épaules de celui-ci, haletant, et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, sa main sur le membre d'Ed se resserrant instinctivement/

Edward:

/ s'enhardit sous les soupirs de son petit frère et déboutonne sa chemise avec des gestes quasi-impatients, puis la défait, découvrant les épaules et le torse encore imberbe de son petit frère, descend un peu plus ses lèvres sur la clavicule pâle d'Al mordillant maintenant doucement la peau/

Alphonse:

/les yeux fermés, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, regarde son frère faire glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau, le souffle court, et frissonne sous le désir dont il est victime, une de se mains posées sur l'épaule de son aîné tremblant légèrement./

Edward:

/Explore de sa bouche la peau pâle et lisse du corps de son petit frère tandis que de sa main nue caresse doucement le torse et se dirige vers le bas-ventre, repoussant de ses doigts l'ouverture du pantalon pour y loger sa main et glisser sous le sous-vêtement/

Alphonse:

/resserre sa prise sur Ed alors que ce dernier caresse sa peau brûlante, sa main venant s'infiltrer sous la barrière des vêtements, ne faisant qu'accentuer ses tremblements de désir. Ne peut que laisser s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres un gémissement de plus/

Edward:

/Sa main effleure le membre d'Al, à ce contact un nouveau trouble l'envahi...Tenir ainsi l'intimité de son frère lui fait monter davantage le rouge aux joues, mais se sent incapable maintenant de faire machine arrière. Resserre ses doigts sur la virilité d'Al et caresse doucement celle-ci, glissant ses lèvres brûlantes et humides le long du torse jusqu'au ventre/

Alphonse:

/totalement perdu dans le plaisir, presse de sa main l'épaule de son frère, gémissant sous les caresses sur son membre tendu, et les lèvres sur son ventre, sa propre main sur la virilité de son aîné glissant le long de la hanche pour venir effleurer délicatement la peau sous le tee-shirt d'Ed/

Edward:

/Tressaille légèrement en sentant la paume de son frère se loger sur sa hanche, demeure concentré sur le ventre de ce dernier sa main impliquant de plus amples caresses sur sa virilité tandis que de sa langue savoure la peau tendre de son ventre/

Alphonse:

/est incapable de se soustraire au plaisir que suscite chez lui la langue humide sur son ventre, et la main sur son membre, et qui lui fait perdre pied, son corps entier criant à la délivrance. Finalement, le souffle court, la sueur coulant le long de sa nuque, pose ses yeux voilés sur son aîné, tremblant/ "Nii-San... S'il-te-plait..."

Edward:

/Redresse légèrement la tête sondant un instant le visage suppliant de son frère, puis jette un regard vers sa main tenant toujours son membre. Après quelques secondes ainsi, le dégage du pantalon, humecte ses lèvres et se penche dessus, saisissant ce dernier dans sa bouche/

Edward:

/Commence doucement avec des mouvements lents, suçant avec application l'extrémité puis glissant sa langue le long de la courbe pour enfin enroulé de nouveau ses lèvres brûlantes sur la base/

Alphonse:

/ne peut plus retenir aucun de ses gémissements sous la bouche de son frère, le corps tendu sous le plaisir vibrant qui parcourt son être, lui faisant agripper désespérément son aîné, à la recherche de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher parmi toute cette déferlante de sensations/

Edward:

/Tressaille sous la réaction de son frère, se sent lui même électrisé par le plaisir, son bas ventre étant délicieusement tendu et brûlant, implique des mouvements plus rapide, fermant les yeux, se laissant envahir par la jouissance et par les gémissements de son petit frère/

Alphonse:

/ferme les yeux sous la nouvelle vague de plaisir, le corps tendu et tremblant, et sent toute la chaleur accumulée dans son corps se concentrer au niveau de l'entrejambe, rendant le désir intenable. Finalement, dans un dernier gémissement, les joues rougies par la passion, sent la semence remonter le long de son membre et se libère brusquement, les yeux à peine entrouverts et le souffle erratique/

Edward:

/Sens la semence de son frère couler entre ses lèvres, sans une hésitation l'avale et essuie du dos de la main les dernières gouttes restés sur ses lèvres, plantant son regard doré sur son frère. Calé sur ses genoux sentant le sol dur et froid du carrelage demeure un moment un peu essoufflé et perplexe par ce qu'ils viennent de faire/

Edward:

/ Hésite puis abaisse sa main la plaquant sur le carrelage et baisse un peu les yeux, sa natte tombant sur son épaule et ses mèches devant ses yeux/ "...C'est ça que tu voulais?"

Edward:

/Se redresse lentement gardant les yeux baissés, réajuste sa ceinture et reboutonne son pantalon/ "...Je..." Hésite de nouveau puis d'une voix sourde / "...Je vais...Chercher quelque chose à manger..." /Toujours sans le regarder et rhabillé/ "Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Alphonse Elric :

/haletant et désorienté, ressent plus durement que jamais le sol froid sous lui, sans forces, encore sous le choc de la libération. Retombe brutalement sur terre aux paroles de son frère, éberlué/ "Qu...?"

Alphonse Elric :

/Puis, petit à petit, se décompose, pour finalement froncer les sourcils, les yeux humides. se redresse vivement remontant son pantalon sur ses hanches/ "Nii-San! Baka! Baka!" /part en courant dans le couloir et claque la porte de sa chambre/

Edward:

/demeure immobile au milieu de la cuisine les yeux baissés, puis finalement tourne les talons sort de la cuisine, traverse le salon, saisit au passage sa veste rouge qu'il pose hâtivement sur une épaule et quitte la demeure claquant la porte/

(à suivre… lol)


End file.
